Ghost Finders series
The Ghost Finders series by Simon R. Green. This series is it the same universe as the Nightside series and the Secret Histories series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The Ghost Finders of the Carnacki Institute are here to "Do Something" about ghosts, and live by the motto "We don't take any shit from the Hereafter". This series follows a team of three Ghostfinders: the leader, JC Chance, who was touched by something from Outside in a recent case and is still trying to determine what all that means; Melody Chambers, girl geek and computer expert; and "Happy" Jack Palmer, level 5 telepath and official gloomy bugger. They are joined by JC's ghost girlfriend, Kim. JC's motley crew is now considered an "A Team" at the Institute, and are slowly putting pieces together of a greater threat facing humanity. The Ghost Finders series takes place in the same world as the Nightside, Secret Histories, and various other Simon R. Green novels, with frequent references to characters and places between them. ~Wikipedia Lead's Species * Ghostfinder, touched by something "Outside" Primary Supe * Ghosts What Sets it Apart * Simon R. Greene—expect the unexpected Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative from multiple perspectives. Books in Series The Ghost Finders series: # Ghost of a Chance (August 2010) # Ghost of a Smile (August 2011) # Ghost of a Dream (August 2012) # Spirits From Beyond (August 2013) # Voices from Beyond (2014) # Forces from Beyond (2015) Companion Series—Same Universe * Nightside series * Secret Histories series Other Series by Author onsite * Secret Histories series * Nightside series World Building Setting Alternate London Places: * London's Oxford Circus Tube Station * Buckingham Palace: Carnacki Institute of London is secretly located within the walls * Haybarn Theater: team investigates a haunting at the long-abandoned theater, which is being renovated * King’s Arms: famously haunted country inn * North Sea: threat to Humanity rests on the bottom Supernatural Elements ✥ Ghosts, ghost finders, telepaths, demons, poltergeist, Phantom, threshold between worlds, Glossary: * Phantom of the Haybarn: ancient evil with the ability to alter reality itself * Flesh Undying: interdimensional entity—a monstrous being of unimaginable power 'Groups & Organizations': * The Ghost Finders: * The Carnacki Institute: World : Meet the operatives of the Carnacki Institute—JC Chance: the team leader, brave, charming, and almost unbearably arrogant; Melody Chambers: the science geek who keeps the antisupernatural equipment running; and Happy Jack Palmer: the terminally gloomy telepath. Their mission: Do Something About Ghosts. Lay them to rest, send them packing, or just kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses… ✥ There are two groups of supernaturally talented humans that are rivals for control of the power of magic. * The Carnacki Institute of London is secretly located within the walls of Buckingham Palace. Their job is to protect the Queen's country and people from the things that go bump in the night, and also to study them and gather knowledge. * The Crowley Project, wants to use magic to control the world. Their leader is Vivienne MacAbre. :"There are such things as ghosts whether you believe in them or not. Tapping on your window late at night, waiting patiently to be noticed at the foot of your bed, stubbornly refusing to lie down." (pg. 2-3) Protagonist ✥ JC Chance: An agent of the Carnacki Institute and team leader, working with Happy and Melody. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Simon R. Green Contributors Cover Artists *Artist–book #1: Don Sipley — Source: Ghost Finders - ISFdb Series Bibliography * Cover Design: Judith Lagerman (interior book credits) * Interior text designe: Laura K. Corless (interior book credits) Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: # Ghost of a Chance: Paperback, 260 pages, Pub. Aug 31st 2010—ISBN 0441019161 # Ghost of a Smile: Paperback, 279 pages, Pub. August 30th 2011—ISBN 0441020755 # Ghost of a Dream: Paperback, 295 pages, Pub. August 28th 2012—ISBN 1937007731 # Spirits From Beyond: Paperback, 296 pages, Pub. August 27th 2013—ISBN 0425259935 # Voices from Beyond: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub. August 26th 2014—ISBN 0425259943 # Forces from Beyond: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub. August 25th 2015—ISBN 0425259951 Book Cover Blurbs : Meet the operatives of the Carnacki Institute - JC Chance: the team leader, brave, charming, and almost unbearably arrogant; Melody Chanbers: the science geek who keeps the antisupernatural equipment running; and Happy Jack Palmer: the terminally gloomy telepath. Their mission: Do Something About Ghosts. Lay them to rest, send them packing, or just kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses... (the first paragraph on allthe cover blurbs) ✤ BOOK ONE—Ghost of a Chance (August 2010): The Carnacki Institute exists to "Do Something" about Ghosts-and agents JC Chance, Melody Chambers, and Happy Jack Palmer will either lay them to rest, send them packing, or kick their nasty ectoplasmic arses with extreme prejudice. ~ Goodreads | The Man With the Golden Torc (Secret Histories, #1) by Simon R. Green — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—Ghost of a Smile (August 2011): A distress call was received from the private research centre of one of the biggest drug companies in the world. The police went in - and never came out. A national security team stormed the place. No-one'e heard anything further from them either. Now it's in the hands of the Carnacki Institute's rising stars. They have the wrong equipement. They have no idea what awaits. And they have the clock ticking in the background. But they also have a secret weapon: JC's very lovely - and very dead - girlfriend. ~ Goodreads | Ghost of a Smile (Ghost Finders, #2) by Simon R. Green The Ghost Finders answer a distress call from the private research center of one of the biggest drug companies in the world, where a team of police enforcement agents have vanished. They have no idea what they're facing-except a deadline that threatens to remove the entire building from existence if they fail to get to the bottom of the mystery. ~ FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Ghost of a Dream (August 2012): The Ghost Finders are investigating a haunting at the long-abandoned Haybarn Theater, which is being renovated. But work has been thrown off-schedule by the some peculiar and unnatural activities. And after the potentially world-altering recent events of their previous assignment, the team thinks that a haunted theater (aren't they all?) will be a walk in the park. Until they encounter the Phantom of the Haybarn—an ancient evil whose ability to alter reality itself will test the skills, science, and blind luck of the Ghost Finders to the limit.~ Goodreads | Ghost of a Dream (Ghost Finders, #3) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK FOUR—Spirits From Beyond (August 2013): Their latest assignment takes JC and the team to a small country village, site of a famously haunted inn. At first, JC thinks that the spirits in the King’s Arms are more the stuff of urban legend than anything that needs the Ghost Finders’ expertise. Then one story rings true: the tale of a traveler trapped by an unusual thunderstorm who retired to her room for the night—and vanished. :Trapped by an unusual thunderstorm—like the one that begins raging outside shortly after they arrive… As the team investigates, they are forced, one by one, to face some hard truths about themselves, their relationships, and the haunting itself—truths that may push Happy Jack over the edge into the madness that he has always feared. ~ Goodreads | Spirits From Beyond (Ghost Finders, #4) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK FIVE—Voices from Beyond (2014): In a quiet London suburb, four university students participating in an experiment inside a reputed haunted house hold a séance that goes terribly wrong. What—or who—ever they summoned has taken their minds away, leaving them empty shells. : Enter the Ghost Finders, ready to confront an enraged poltergeist for the students’ very souls. All in a day’s work—except the team doesn’t know that in another part of the city, a different entity has also breached the threshold between worlds. And this time what is at stake is not four lives—but the very existence of all humanity. ~ Goodreads | Voices from Beyond (Ghost Finders, #5) by Simon R. Green ✤ BOOK SIX—Forces from Beyond (2015): A threat to Humanity rests on the bottom of the North Sea: the interdimensional entity known as the Flesh Undying. It is a monstrous being of unimaginable power, way out of the Ghost Finders' league, so the team has no choice but to accept an alliance with their evil counterpart, Project Crowley. Only the creature has already turned its eye upon the Ghost Finders - and dispatched an assassin with a deadly vendetta against them... ~ FF First Sentences # Ghost of a Chance (August 2010) — Everybody knows there are bad places in the world. # Ghost of a Smile (August 2011) — Everybody knows there are bad places in the world. # Ghost of a Dream (August 2012) — The Past is only as dead and gone as we allow it to be. # Spirits From Beyond (August 2013) — Sometimes he slept right through. # Voices from Beyond (2014) — From the outside, it looked like any other house. # Forces from Beyond (Aug 2015) — Quotes * Goodreads | Simon R. Green Quotes (Author of Something from the Nightside) Read Alikes (suggestions) * Downside Ghosts series * Greywalker series * Ghost Seer series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Zoe Martinique series * Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series * Death Works Trilogy * Shade series * Soul Screamers series * Black Wings series * Eric Carter series - necromancer hunters: * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Dreg City series * Deacon Chalk series * Shadow Ops series Misc online picks: * Connor Grey series * Simon Canderous series * Kitty Norville series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Remy Chandler series * OSI series * Webmage series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Ghost of a Chance (Ghost Finders, #1) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Ghost of a Smile (Ghost Finders, #2) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Ghost of a Dream (Ghost Finders, #3) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Voices from Beyond (Ghost Finders, #5) by Simon R. Green Special lists: *Haunted Theaters (40 books) *Goodreads | Urban Fantasy With Male Lead Characters (554 books) Notes See Also * Nightside series * Secret Histories series * Ghost Finders series * Simon R. Green * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Books | Simon R Green *Ghostfinders series by Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads *Simon R Green - FF * Ghost Finders - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Ghost Finders Series ~ Shelfari * Ghost Finders Series~ FictFact * Ghost Finders | Series ~ LibraryThing *Simon R. Green - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Summaries, *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: GHOST FINDERS The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: GHOST FINDERS * Ghost Finders Series ~ Shelfari *Main/Ghost Finders - Television Tropes & Idioms Reviews, Articles: *You Should Be Reading: Simon R. Green’s Ghost Finders — Radish Reviews *Ghost of a Chance: A Ghost Finders novel by Simon R. Green review | Three Crow Press *SFRevu Review *Simon R. Green: Ghost of a Smile « The Green Man Review Articles: * Artist: *Don Sipley - Summary Bibliography Author: *Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy *Simon R. Green - Wikipedia Comunity: *[http://simonrgreen.co.uk/forum/ Forum - Simon R Green • Index page] * * Gallery of Book Covers Ghost Of A Chance (Ghostfinders -1) by Simon R. Green.jpg|1. Ghost Of A Chance (2010— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7842471-ghost-of-a-chance Ghost Of A Smile (Ghostfinders #2) by Simon R. Green .jpg|2. Ghost of A Smile (2011— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10614636-ghost-of-a-smile Ghost of a Dream (Ghostfinders #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. Ghost of a Dream (2012— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13515091-ghost-of-a-dream Spirits From Beyond (Ghostfinders #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. Spirits From Beyond (2013— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808333-spirits-from-beyond Voices from Beyond (Ghost Finders #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|5. Voices from Beyond (2014— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20821372-voices-from-beyond Forces from Beyond (Ghost Finders, #6) by Simon R. Green .jpg|6. Forces from Beyond (2015— Ghost Finders series) by Simon R. Green—Art: Don Sipley Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Demons Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Alternate Places Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Male Authors Category:Companion Series